29-3
Walkthroughs Method 1 (NEHS) From the start, walljump up the shaft, avoiding the guided zap drones, then emerge out of the shaft and head left. Jump over the gap, then drop down the left wall, walljump, and head left to the patch. Jump over the rockets and evade them, then get all the gold and go. If you play this level and feel that getting the gold is too hard, feel free to leave it out. Jump over the launchpad, then run to the right, and then to the left, into the bombshelter to avoid the rockets. Drop down, draw the thwump out, then follow it inside. Jump over it, activate the terminal, then jump over it again and head out. Here's the most frustrating part of the level, and the hardest. Run to the right, jump up, walljump up past the rocket, then walljump to the slope and jump off in the opposite direction. Fend off the rockets that followed you. This will take many, many tries. Don't give up quite yet, however, or you'll need to come back here. Once you finally get past those rockets, you still have to go further! Go through the shaft, head to the right, then jump over the mines. At this point, the chaingun's probably on the bottom. Drop down, past the mines, past the thwumps, onto a slope. Drop down into the shelter, then drop onto the exit to avoid the chaingun fire. Give yourself a pat on the back for doing away with this beast. Cowbell400's Method for completion (not a high score run): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfYA0t6H81Y Method 2 (Highscore) The secret to getting a highscore on this level is to beat the zap drone in the bottom right corner. If you can't beat it, it is practically impossible to get a highscore. If you are finding this level frustrating, you are probably getting stuck getting back up after getting the door opening thingy. Just follow the instructions above and you should be fine. Also, it is handy to get used to doing reverse jumps on 45 degree slopes. The easiest way to do this is to coordinate your fingers so that you release the arrow keys and jump when you land back on the slope at the top of the rocket zone and sprint! Method 3 How to beat the rockets on the way out. This method addresses what is likely the stickiest problem of this board, which is getting out of the left side of the screen past the rockets after you have hit the door switch. The way to do this is to run and wall jump all the way up the right wall. You need to get a good clean walljump which gets you up there fast. As you get to the top of the wall, where it bends, hold left and land on the launchpad in the middle of the section. This launchpad will launch you up toward the underside of the angled floor. Hold left again and land on the launchpad all the way at the left wall. As you fly up, walljump off the top of the wall and go right and out of there! If a rocket follows you just fall down into the central pit and get rid of it before continuing out. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels